Friends can change
by palkiana
Summary: What happens when a private investigator that wants revenge teams up with a certain oncologist to take House out of the way after what he did to Cuddy? Huddy,Luddy love and Wuddy/Hilson friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I disappeared, but I had run out of good ideas for huddy fanfic, until now. This one has romance indeed, but it's more focused where I am good at writing: Adventures! So, it starts where House and Wilson were playing pranks at each other, at season 8. So, as always good reading and sorry for any mistakes on the writing! Enjoy! _

House opened the door of his apartment and got inside. It had been a rough day. Today was supposed to be their two year anniversary, hadn't he screwed everything up. He wasn't feeling ok, like always that they talked about Cuddy, and he was also very tired. It had been a very stressful day, with a difficult case and difficult memories. All he wanted was to do was sleep and this day to be over, so he could go to one of what he called "normal days" but really, after what happened, no day was a normal day, for both of them.

So he let his jacked on the couch and went to the kitchen, but paying attention to everything, and searching for a prank that could be Wilson's revenge. After all, he had left Wilson into a net for, a couple hours? It was obvious that Wilson would want a payback. He would have wanted a payback himself.

If House wasn't so lost on his own thoughts to avoid pranks, he would actually have seen the white wire that was around the two sides of the door, and wouldn't have tripped on it.

"OUCH!" He screamed as a net came out of nowhere and hitting him, making him loose his balance and hit his head hard on the piano.

He saw Wilson coming out of a door with a grey tape on his hands, and then everything went black.

When he woke up, he was now lying on the couch, as the events slowly came back to him, while he tried to speak.

"Mnffh..." He let out a pain moan as he realized that there was a tape on his mouth, and his hands were tied together as well as his legs, with the same tape.

Before he freaked out, he saw a grinning Wilson at the kitchen's door.

"You finally woke up" Wilson said, still grinning. House rolled his eyes

House moaned something that Wilson understood as a "You won" or a "Let me go", and answered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" He answered, with another grin, but this time, House saw an evil grin on the oncologist's face. But House could see something else on Wilson's eyes. It was like he was saying I'm sorry.

That let House completely freaked. What was going on? Why was Wilson acting like that? He didn't know and that, he wasn't sure why, let him scared to death.

That was when he saw him, a person that he hadn't seen in ages. He felt his blood starting to boil up with anger, but he was also more scared than before.

"Hello, House" He heard that familiar voice asking.

"Lucas" He was going to say or moan something like that, but he couldn't. He was completely paralyzed with fear.

He didn't know from where it come from, but he had a slightly feeling that he was screwed.

_A/N: Now, this was a preview, the second chapter is bigger and so on. I have already written four and a half chapters, but i won't post it if you don't want me to. Shall I go on? _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys! Ok, so I went crazy with the fic, and I'm changing some thinks that I wrote before, so it won't have a daily update, but it won't take more than a week to do so. The good news is that I'm obsessed with the fic and I'm writing chapter 4 while you read this. And Lucas is really mad at House, so he'll hurt him a little. YOU WERE WARNED! So, let's go to the fic! _

_Chapter 2_

_When detectives go mad_

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, with an evil grin that sent chills to House's spine on his face.

House didn't reply. He couldn't. Despite having something on his mouth that wouldn't let him talk, he, for once in his life, decided it was better if he kept his mouth shut.

"Did a cat eat your tongue?" Lucas asked again, this time with a laugh that could only be laughed by crazy people.

Lucas hated House. He hated House with every part of him, not only because he stole his fiancée, but because he knew that despite what House did to Cuddy, she would always come back to him. And that was something that let Lucas frightened, because he don't have a shot with Cuddy while House is still alive.

Actually, it had been pretty hard to find Cuddy after House crashed his car on her living room, and even harder to get her to himself. And now that he had her, he just couldn't lose her again for House. No. He wouldn't. Not after tonight, at list.

Lucas looked to House and didn't see confusion or fear on his face. He saw curiosity, and that was making him sick. "Well, I might as well tell this bastard what is going to happen. After all, he has the right to know." He thought, as he sat on a chair next to House, and got a knife out of his pocket.

House's eyes widened, and Lucas smiled. He kept playing with the knife for a long and painful time, before speaking.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" He asked. House didn't reply.

"I'm doing this because I'm dating Cuddy again." You could see anger and sorrow on House's eyes.

"How Cuddy could date Lucas?" He thought. "The guy is a..." He stopped.

Why was he so mad about this? After all, he was the one to drive a car through her living room. He screwed things up so badly she had a restraining order against him and now... "Now she moved on" He thought, sadly.

But what did House have to do with them dating? He had nothing with her anymore, so what Lucas was punishing him for?

As if reading his thoughts, Lucas said.

"What isn't really your business you know? Me and Lisa dating. But that isn't the problem either..."

House caught himself before he rolled his eyes. "Careful. You don't want to make the guy with the knife angry." He thought to himself.

"The problem is that she still loves you." Now that hit House hard. Cuddy still loved him? He couldn't believe this. That meant he still had a chance! He could try to make things right between them!

House would have cried with joy, hadn't he been tied up on his own couch, while a guy with a knife pointed dangerously at him.

As if seeing House's joy, Lucas kept talking, his voice getting angrier by the second.

"I imagine that now that you know it, you are wanting to go behind her, tell her you're sorry and then make up like it never happened, aren't you?"

House didn't answer. That was exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen." He said deviously, getting up closer to House, passing the sharp knife on the jeans, cutting it and revealing the scar of his bad leg.

House was forcing himself to stay calm, because otherwise, he would have had a panic attack by now.

He got away from House, who sighted in relief.

"I won't lose her again, not to you, not to anyone." He said, and pointed to Wilson, that had stayed close to the kitchen door, staring both Lucas and House intensely.

"You, clean him up." Lucas ordered.

Wilson nodded and got close to House. He then took away all he could: ID, Cell phone, wallet, anything that could prove that House was actually House. He then handled it to Lucas, who put it all on a plastic bag and closed it, putting it on a backpack and getting a plastic bow out of it.

"Now here is the funny part." He thought to himself, as he opened the bow and got close to House, holding the knife against his bad leg.

"MMNNNFHH!"... "MMNNFFMM!" House tried hard to scream but he couldn't, and that was rewarded with a hard slap on the face, and that let House a little dizzy.

"Relax; I just need to get some blood." Lucas said, as he was going to start to cut into House's thigh, but then he saw it.

House was literally with a begging face to Wilson, who had got back to the kitchen door and had a pain and regret face on. He turned it to a cold stare though, when he realized Lucas was staring.

"Hey, you" He pointed to Wilson

"Yes boss?" He answered, getting close to Lucas and ignoring the cold stare he was getting from House.

"You'll do it." Lucas said, handling the knife and the bow to Wilson.

"What?" Wilson almost screamed. "Why me?" He asked, on a much lower voice.

"You don't have to do it, not at all." He said and Wilson relaxed. "You only have to do it, if you want to keep her safe." That got Wilson a hopeless face.

"No, I'll do it. Just please don't hurt her." He said, and got into the position Lucas was before, the knife almost touching House's leg.

That got House on a deep thinking state though, he had found out why Wilson was helping Lucas and was extremely relived that his best friend hadn't betrayed him, but on the other hand, he wanted to know. Who was she? And what was Lucas going to do to her if Wilson didn't obey?"

Wilson saw that House had his diagnostic face on, and hit his hand on his leg weakly, but enough to get House out of his trance. House looked to him, as if asking "Who is she?" but Wilson just shook his head, and mouthed "I'm sorry" instead of answering.

House held a now struggling House firm in place on the couch, what wasn't too hard, because House was still a bit stunned with the events of the night and his hands and legs where both tied.

Wilson forced the knife into House's leg and House closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen.

"Mfnh!" House tried to scream, as the pain of not taking vicodin in a long time plus his leg being cut open finally sank in. He felt as if there was lava running through his body.

When Wilson seemed satisfied, he stopped and let the blood flow to inside the bow he had placed right next to the cut. When it was full, he let go of House and stood up, as Lucas also let go of him, and stood close to Wilson, watching House moan in pain.

"Great job" Lucas said, while Wilson nodded.

House was trying to calm down and to forget about the pain, but it was too intense and within seconds, he had a fever and was completely soaked on sweat.

He only had time to see Wilson coming with a needle and some bandages, probably to close House's leg and Lucas placing the now closed bow, plus his cell phone, ID and everything else into a backpack before everything went black.

When he woke up, he was tied to a hospital bed with similar cuffs as the ones they had put on him at Mayfield. There was an IV on his arm and his leg was covered with bandages, but it wasn't hurting so he assumed that the thing on the IV was some kind of drug, and he didn't have much time up.

He wasn't with the clothes he was when he got home. Actually, he was with his pajamas pants and with his usual black t shirt. Before blacking out again, he saw the name of the place he was.

"Miami's mental institution"

"Oh no, not again." He thought, as he blacked out once more.

_Meanwhile..._

Cuddy was at her new home at Miami, Florida. It wasn't easy to stay away from her hospital and her friends, especially _him, _but she was handling it pretty well, and so was Rachel.

She had a new job, which included administrating a hospital on Miami, and she rarely got in touch with her patients.

If it wasn't for Rachel, she would have gone back home by now, but Rachel needed a good life, without a crazy guy as her dad. "But she already considers him her dad." She finished, sighting.

She heard her cell phone ringing and she smiled as she checked the ID.

"Hey babe" She said, almost daydreaming.

"C...Cuddy..." That got her serious.

"What's wrong Lucas?" She asked, extremely worried.

"I got a call from Wilson, and..."

"Lucas." She stopped him. "Is this about... _him?" _

"Yeah Cuddy, he's..."

"I don't want to know about him Lucas."

She did, but the problem was that if she let herself to care; she would end up back in New Jersey for him. And she couldn't let that happen. Not now that she was with Lucas, at list.

"Cuddy... He´s _dead" _

_A/N: I'm bad, I know. But now you know what is going on. Or at list part of it... *Smiles deviously* See you next chapter! Oh, and you can ask me things about the fic, like doubts and when I'm going to update on my tweeter: Huddyfan01. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys, I know that some of you are really wanting huddy now, and I can't blame you. After all, there isn't huddy on the series anymore. I hate Lucas myself, but you have to be a little patient with that. After all, she thinks he is dead, doesn't she? _

_Enjoy!_

Soon as she heard that he was dead, she let Rachel with a friend from her new hospital and went to the airport. It's not that she didn't want Rachel around, it's just she couldn't let her daughter be this hurt by knowing that her "hero" was gone and she wouldn't see him ever again. No. She wouldn't let that happen. So now she was on a plane back to New Jersey.

She expected to come back one day, maybe to see her friends and get back to her old life, or just so she could be with him again, since her anger towards him had disappeared months ago, but she didn't expect this to happen any time soon, and definitely not to go on his funeral.

It would have been funny how she couldn't stay away from House, if it was on any other circumstances.

Tears streamed down on her face. This couldn't be happening, not with her House. Not with the House that always got away with everything.

She started to blush. It was obvious that she was still in love with him. It didn't matter what he did, she would always be in love with him, and that let her angry with herself. Why couldn't she just let go?

She had started a new life in Miami, where she found Lucas and they started dating again. He had been great with her and she was able to forget about House, at list for a few minutes a day.

But now he is gone and everything she tried so hard to hide and avoid came crushing back down to her. She wasn't surprised though, with House things were always just like that.

The plane landed and she stood up, got her things and met with Wilson at the front door.

She could see by his red eyes that he had been crying. Cuddy couldn't blame him though. House was his best friend and she had been crying herself. In fact, she had tears streaming down her face right now.

She was holding herself not to, but she couldn't avoid it, and ran towards Wilson, hugging him. He started sobbing.

"It's ok James. He's in a better place now." She said, trying to convince herself of her words.

"It's ok..." She kept saying, and he calmed down.

They got to the car, settled down and Wilson decided that he was going to try to keep Cuddy calm. He couldn't tell her the truth, but he could make it the less painful as possible for her.

"So, what have you been doing?" He spoke, when they managed to get out of the parking lot.

Cuddy was in deep thoughts, so a few minutes passed before she could answer.

"I'm the dean of Miami's mental institution."

_Meanwhile..._

House had waked up again, but this time he wasn't tied to anything. It was relieving to be able to use his hands again. His leg pain wasn't there, but he didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. There was a plate with the most variated types of food. He didn't touch it, though. After being kidnapped by a crazy PI you wouldn't eat the food of the place you were being kept either.

And by the way, where was he? He only remembered that...

He didn't remember anything. He remembered being tied up to the bed, Lucas and Wilson torturing him and then... There was a name... He looked around and for the first time he actually saw the room.

It was all white. The floor, the walls, the bed and even the sheets. There was a window with big metal bars covering it, but he could still see the outside.

He was shocked though, because the view was nothing like New Jersey, but that didn't last long. He saw a big billboard where it was written.

"Welcome to Miami's mental institution!"

What? He was in a loony beam again? No. This so wasn't going to happen. He needed to get back home, to New Jersey and save Wilson from Lucas. But how was he supposed to do that? He was always the one needing to be saved, not the other way around.

Just when he thought that, two male nurses came inside and House tried to escape. But the nurses where pretty fast and grabbed both of his arms, leading him to god known's where.

"STOP! Where are you taking me? LET ME GO!" He fought, but he was too weak from not eating anything in a very long time, so it had been useless.

"Relax Mr. Smith; we are just taking you to have a talk with the head psychiatrist.

"Mr. Who?" He asked, but he just got laughs in response, so he thought it was better if he played along. Maybe he could find an answer for what was happening if he did so.

The rest of the walk was silent, even though House had still tried to break free one or two times. Finally, they made it to a door, and the guards opened it, literally throwing him inside, and locking the door behind them.

House stood up again, his mind working really fast. There wasn't anyone with him, so he assumed he still had a couple minutes before someone decided to come inside.

"Come on House, think." He said to himself. The windows had strong metal bars on them, so that was out of question. There was one unlocked door in there, but it lead to a bathroom with no windows. The only way out was from where he had come from, and it was locked. Besides that, there was a TV and a laptop, but that couldn't help him. He would be catch before the computer was turned on. He was stuck in that room.

"Not for too long." He thought, as he searched for anything that could help him to open the door, but just when he found a hair pin, the door swung open, revealing a blond woman, with dark brown eyes and she should have 25 to 30 years old.

"Hello Mr. Smith" She said, smiling.

House was going to protest, but she shook her head slightly and blinked with her left eye, as if saying for him to play along.

If he wanted to get out of there, he had to play along. Besides, this woman obviously knew something, so he obeyed.

"Hi Mrs. ...?"

"Call me Lindsay." She said, closing the door.

"Now what is going on here?" He said harshly, but keeping his voice down, so only she could hear.

"If I were you, doctor House, I would be a little more kind, like Mr. Wilson. After all, she will pay if you don't." She said, taking a picture of Cuddy of her pocket and handling it to House.

"You Bitch! If you touch her, I swear that..."

"You'll what? You are stuck inside a mental hospital with the name of Larry Smith. If you say the contrary, nobody will care, since you are a little... crazy"

He realized she was right. There was nothing he could do to help her. That let him angrier than anything else.

"And besides..." She kept talking, and that took him out of his thoughts.

She took a remote from the table and turned the TV on, on what seemed to be a news channel.

He didn't understand at first, but then he saw it.

A picture of him with the capitol letters: **"World's famous diagnostician's body is found severely burned."**

"...Everybody thinks you're dead." She said, turning the TV off.

"No..." He whispered. "NO!" He said, and grabbed the young doctor by her neck.

"I'M NOT DEAD, I'M HERE!" He only put more strength on what he was doing, while she was struggling to get away.

"HELP!" She managed to scream, and the two male nurses that were there before, jumped on House's back, managing to free the young doctor from his gasp.

She breathed heavily, trying to recover the lost air, while the nurses tried to control House.

"Get him back to his room and calm him down. Use force and tie him up to his bed again if you need to." She said, on a much weaker voice.

"NO! YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" He was fighting the nurse so hard he almost escaped. But then another nurse came in the middle of the crazy mess that was happening and they managed to throw him on his room, but as they literally threw him on his room, he hit the bed with his bed leg, falling to the ground, and unable to stand up.

He just lay there, defenseless while the nurses kicked his thigh and punched his face. When they got no fighting back, they managed to "put" him on his bed again.

"This is getting old." He thought, as the pain drowned him into losing conscience.

"I'm going to get out of here and protect you, Cuddy. It's a promise." He said, before falling on a deep sleep.

_A/N: Ok, this is getting boring and old as House himself said. I think the next chapter is the last before House makes a plan to escape with the help of a certain bloody scallywag... And also, ending the whole House funeral thing. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Guys, I'm so so sorry, but the computer was broken and i couldn't update it earlier. A few of Luddy scenes (*kills Lucas*) here, but nothing to intense. (Like I would betray huddy this way). Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

Bloody Scallywag

Lucas was sitting outside Wilson's house on his car. He was waiting for them to arrive, and was also getting himself ready to act as if nothing had happened. "And it didn't." He thought.

True, he had sent House to a mental hospital under a fake name, with the help of a friend of his that worked on the hospital. It was amazing what a thousand dollars could do to some people if you know where to find them.

There was just one problem that was almost driving him nuts. Cuddy was the administrator of that mental hospital.

He was completely aware that she could find out, and it was a very serious risk of being uncovered, but then Cuddy almost never got in touch with the patients of the hospital, and his "friend" would take care for that never to happen.

There was the problem of her friends telling her, but she only had one real friend in there, and she wasn't really mental stable. She used to take her kids to the institution and let them interact with the mental disabled people. She even convinced Cuddy to do it once, but he wasn't really worried.

Even if Rachel had stayed at home and was in touch with House, she wouldn't tell anything to Cuddy. Because if she did... Well, then her bloody scallywag, as she liked to call him, was going to pay.

It wasn't with this that Lucas should be actually worried though. He should be worried that Cuddy would see that the dead body at the funeral wasn't actually House. But he had taken a good care of that.

The guy in there was a famous cooker at Miami; also famous for selling drugs to PI's sometimes. But that wasn't the point. The point was that he was absolutely the same as House, except for a few details, such as his nose and the color of his eyes. So, after taking the guy down, he just set fire to the body, making it unrecognizable, and took care that the funeral would be at the same day.

So, as he could see, there was nothing to worry about.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the engine of a car getting closer. It was indeed Wilson's car. So he hid until he was absolutely sure they were inside.

Opening the door of the car, he murmured "its show time" and went to the door.

_Meanwhile..._

"Wake up Mr. Smith, its group therapy time." A nurse said, waking House up from his pleasant dreams.

He sighted, and then stood up. It was no use to fight against them. He had tried and it failed. It would fail again and again. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts away. "No, you promised Cuddy you'd help her. You can't give up." He thought, and sat up on his bed. "I guess I need a new strategy then." He stood up.

As he went to the "living room", there were some chairs making a circle in the center of the room. There was a nurse at one of them, and some people at the chairs around.

"It feels like Mayfield." He though, sadly.

House hated Mayfield. Not just because he ended up broken hearted or missed Cuddy, but because he lost. He lost against Nolan. And he had lost Cuddy to Lucas when he was finally free. That couldn't happen again.

He made his way to the chairs, sitting in one close to the window. He took a sad look to the world outside. A world where he didn't belong anymore, thanks to a PI. He felt his blood start to boil on anger, but he didn't really care to that.

His thoughts belonged entirely to Cuddy now. He wondered if she was ok, if she missed him. But then he remembered of the crash and that she thought he was dead and stopped his thoughts. "She hates me. And it's all my fault." He whispered to himself, and glanced around to see if someone noticed. Nobody did so.

"So guys, today is a very special day. Nurse Lindsay brought her kids and some of the kids she takes care for, when their parents are traveling or working." Everybody got excited and House rolled his eyes.

"So, here are the kids!" She pointed to the door, and at list 20 different kids came through that door, but then House wasn't paying attention anymore.

There were about 10 to 15 children in there, and they all went to play with a different loony. It even seemed that they were close friends. Although all of the kids seemed not to pay attention to House, a small girl with brunette hair and eyes with the same color as her mother's, went running straight to him.

"Bloody scallywag!" She screamed of joy.

House had stopped listening when the nurse said something about the kids being there. He didn't give a damn to the hospital activities, he only wanted to escape. But the voice that he heard had almost stopped his heart.

"It couldn't be her, could it?" He thought and turned to face the brunette kid, just before she jumped on his lap.

"Rachel?" He said, as if trying to believe on his luck. "What are you doing here?"

_Meanwhile... _

Cuddy took a good and long bath, and put on her clothes to the funeral. She managed to hide her puffy red eyes with some makeup, but that was no use, since she knew she was going to cry. House was just... Everything to her before he crashed his car on her living room.

Now she was angry at herself for moving away from him. After all, he was jealous and still mad at her for breaking up with him when he crashed his car on her living room. That was just House being House. Maybe if she didn't leave him alone here, or let him go to prison, he wouldn't have died, or tried to kill himself or whatever happened.

That was a curious thing, though. Nobody knew what had had happened to him, and nobody seemed to care but herself. Not even Wilson and definitely not Lucas.

Lucas... He was acting very weird when he showed up at Wilson's, asking her where was Rachel and why she hadn't come. Don't get her wrong, she loved that Lucas cared for her daughter but it's just that he never did that before.

"I wonder if Lucas has something to do with House's death." She thought and regretted instantaneously. "Great Lisa, now you are going nuts." She left the bathroom and went to her bathroom saying something about "getting a place for her at her mental hospital."

When she got to her bedroom, Lucas was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey babe" Lucas said, and Cuddy saw some kind of anxiety on his voice, but decided not to ask. After all, House should be the focus here.

"Hey" She answered back.

"You look beautiful." He said, trying to be nice, but also careful so she wouldn't see any signs that something was off.

"Thanks." She said, in a sad tone.

"Hey, it's ok." He said, and went close to her to hold her hand. She didn't answer.

"You know I love you, right?" He said.

"Of course I do" a quick pause was followed as she stared on his eyes.

"I love you too." She said, before they broke into a kiss.

"Hey Cuddy, I..." Wilson said, getting into the room as they pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said, blushing.

"It's ok" Cuddy said, as they stood up.

"Let's go?" Lucas asked, getting out of the bedroom.

"Sure" Cuddy said, walking to the front door.

_Meanwhile..._

"Because mommy works here." She answered; rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

House couldn't believe on his luck. Cuddy worked there! That meant he was safe and Lucas was going to pay for everything he was doing!

"Rachel. You need to tell your mommy that I'm here okay?" He said, as soft as he could.

"I can't." She answered, with pain on her eyes.

That let House startled. Lucas couldn't threaten a five year old girl like that. Or could he?"

"Why?" He felt his blood boiling, already knowing the answer.

"Because Lucas said that he'd hurt you and mommy if I told anything."

Now House was really angry. Not just because he could hurt Cuddy and he wouldn't be able to do a thing, or because he threatened a five year old girl, but because he had really got House. And there was no way out.

"But I can still do something." Rachel said, getting House's attention back to her.

"What is it?" He asked. She smiled.

"Help you to get out of here." That was perfect. She could really help him and no one could blame her for that. After all, who would suspect that a five year old girl was helping someone to run away from a mental hospital?

"How?" He asked

"You'll see." She answered, with a deviously grin on her face. Now, she would do anything to get her mommy and her daddy together again.

_A/N: So, sorry again for taking this long, but it won't happen again. Next chapter, Lucas is going to drop a bombshell that you won't be able to forget. *smiles deviously* Oh, and thank you all for the reviews! _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys! So i decided to skip a few amount of time to get to where i want with the fic. If Wilson really dies, I'll make an chapter for him. Not now though, only when... NO SPOILERS! So, let's go to the fic! Oh, and sorry for any writting mistakes, the corrector isn't working._

Chapter 6

Do you wanna...?/The plan

Cuddy was at home. She did that a lot after House died, sometimes because she was depressed, others because she didn't care anymore, she just wanted her House back. But not today.

She had taken the day off because Lucas asked her to, saying that he had a surprise for her, and left Rachel with her friend again. She hated to do that, but Lucas insisted that he needed to be alone with her, and that she was going to love it.

"But what is it?'' That was the question that had been bothering her every since he told her about the surprise. Lucas was already downstairs, getting whatever the surprise was ready, so Cuddy had bathed and dressed up like never, and was just finnishing to put some make up on, before going downstairs.

Lucas was just finnishing to light up the candles and place them on the table. It was going to be a very special day.

He was glad that Cuddy hadn't recognized that the body wasn't House's, so now he was going to start the level 3 of his plan.

He should have started it earlier, hadn't Cuddy been so depressed with House's death. She had even kicked him out once, just because he said that she was overreacting to his death.

So much love for a person that didn't even cared to her left Lucas wanting to throw up. "What is wrong with Cuddy?" he thought angrily. " The guy is an ass, he tried to kill her and let her heart into pieces, and she still loved him." He sighted.

True love isn't something that Lucas can really understand.

'But all of that was going to change." He got a small box from his pocket and opened it,reveling a weeding ring. He smiled.

The level 3 of the plan was to ask Cuddy to marry him. That way, even if House escaped for a miracle, he would give up, because Cuddy had already choosed him, over House. Even if his plan was uncovered by Cuddy, it wouldn't matter. He smiled

"Cuddy choose me." He was taken out of his thoughts by the sight of Cuddy on the corner of his eye. Fast, he closed the box and threw it on his pocket, standing up and going to where she was going to come.

Cuddy got into her livingroom and her eyes widdened. The lights where of and the room was completely iluminated by candles. At the table, there where a complete meal with pasta,fruits and a bottle of wine.

She was looking around to see if she could find Lucas, and then realized he was standing in front of her.

"Looking for me sweetie?" He asked, grabbing her hand and taking her to her seat at the table.

_Meanwhile..._

It had been three weeks since he and Rachel first met. She had been helping him to find ways out almost everyday, since Cuddy was letting Rachel with her friend, most known as Lindsay to take care of her during the day.

Today was no exception, and House was sitting on a bench at the backyards of the institution while Rachel was looking for a way out of this point, she had disappearead of his views. It was a very big backyard, and had a basketball court and a big grassy area, so the nut guys could work out a lot.

It was good to be back outside, and he would have been even more glad if there wasn't big metal fences surrounding the area. But Rachel was very determinated to find a way out. He smiled.

Rachel had learned a lot from him and seemed to be really enjoying her time with though he would never admit so, he was enjoying it too. But what he really wanted now was to get out of there.

Every single time he tried, he ended up back on his bedroom. Or better, his cell, as he liked to call it. He would never tell this to Rachel, but he was almost giving up.

Besides, Cuddy shouldn't even miss was now with Lucas, and they were should he screw that up?If their friends lives where fine as long as he stayed there, why would he do run away just to screw everyones lives up again? He couldn't do that.

He remembered Cuddy's face after he crashed into her livingroom. She looked so broken, like someone had just ripped her heart and cut it into pieces. Then, he didn't care very much, too blinded by jealously, anger and sorrow. That cost him very much, and was totally not worth the risk. He never wanted to see that look on Cuddy's face ever .It was better if things stayed just like they were now. In peace.

" Hows!" Rachel's scream took him out of his thoughts. She was running very fast right back to him.

"Slow down kiddo! You're going to fall!" He gritted his he really caring about Rachel falling? "I think I'm spending way too much time with this girl." He thought, as she got to where he was.

She was smiling more than he had ever seen her do.

"What?" He asked.

" I found a way of getting out of here!" She whispered a little to loud.

House's eyes widdened as he looked around to see if someone had listened, but everybody was busy playing basketball to care.

"Where?" He whispered back.

"Follow me." She said, on a normal tone, waited for House to stand up and then started running.

"Wait up kiddo!" He said, trying hard to keep up with her, but it was no use, she was always far away from him.

After about ten minutes, Rachel stopped and looked around, to see if there was someone behind them. Nobody. She smiled. "Perfect!" She thought. And now walked very slowly so House could catch up with her.

Breathing heavly, House managed to get close to her, and watched as she stopped at a point in the fence. He then sat on the ground besides her,rubbing his leg, and looked at where she was pointing. His eyes widdened again.

There was a very big whole in the fence, not big enough for him to pass standing up, but big enough so he could crawl through it.

"Good job Rachel!" He said, very excited with his new way out of there.

"You have to go now. Who knows when they are going to let you play outside again?" Rachel said.

House knew Rachel was right. He had to go now, and to find his way back to new Jersey. That was the plan since the start. Then why was he felling like he didn't want to leave?

"Bye House" Rachel said, on a very sad tone.

Rachel. That was why he didn't want to leave. That was when he realized that he was actually going to miss her. That was when he felt something holding him very tired, and looked from where it came from. It was Rachel.

Rachel hugged him very tight, and that got House surprised, but he hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Rachel let go.

"Don't be sad. We'll meet again." He said, and watched as her sad face became a joy one.

"You promise?" She asked, hopefully.

"I promise." He assured her.

With that, Rachel and House stood up, and he rubbed his leg one more time. Rachel then seemed to remember something, as she reached for her jeans pocket.

"Here" She handled a vicodin bottle to him. He made a interrogative face.

"I stole it from the nurse station to give to you when you managed to escape." He nodded.

"Thanks." He answered and she nodded.

Rachel then turned to leave and started to run. She stopped midway, and gave a quick look behind, saying very low, so even House wouldn't hear.

"Bye Dad."

He reard though, and gave her a smile. House had ever thought that being a dad would be awful, since his dad had been awful to him when he was just a now, he didn't mind.

House watched Rachel until she disapeared of his sight.

He then turned his attention to the fence and crawled under it. He gave a quick look behind, but never stopped running. He knew that they'd be hunting him down, and worst.

He knew that from now on, he was on his own.

_Meanwhile..._

The dinner had went perfectly the way Lucas wanted it to go. They had made jokes, played and kissed. By the end of the dinner, Lucas had her where he wanted.

"Lisa, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer what you really think and your heart tells you." He said, a little serious.

"Sure" She answered back, with the same serious tone.

Lucas then stood up, got the little black box and opened it, revealing a wedding ring. Cuddy's eyes widened as he knelled down and started to talk.

"Lisa Cuddy, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I always did. You were the only woman that completely changed my life, but i'll understand if you say no, like you did last time." His tone got a little sad on that part.

"So, Lisa Cuddy..." She was on tears right now.

"Yes?" She asked, whipping a few tears away.

"Will you marry me?"

She stopped for a second to analyze her options. If she said yes, she would have to marry Lucas. She had broke the wedding of once, and she couldn't do it twice. Besides, there wasn't anyone else in this world that she would want to get married.

The one that she always loved, no matter what she did was dead, and she needed a father for her daughter, so there wasn't any doubt on her voice when she answered.

"Yes."

Lucas smiled and put a ring on her finger. His plan was complete. Cuddy was his now, and no one would take her away from him.

"May i ask my fiancé when is the weeding going to happen? Cuddy asked.

Lucas was going to answer her that there was no hurry, but then his cellphone started

"Sorry i need to get that." He said, apologizing and going to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

It wasn't a phone call, but a message. He opened it and his eyes widdened.

**The prisioner escaped!**

**Do you want us to find him?**

Lucas felt his blood boil with anger and was about to text yes when an idea got on his mind.

He wanted to take House down and to let his anger towards him out, so he just texted.

**No, leave him to me.**

He sent his message and gave a deviously grin. He knew exactly how to end this mess.

Getting out of the bathroom, he turned his attention to Cuddy.

House wasn't going to screw his marriage again. So he needed to be fast, but he coudln't be too fast, or Cuddy would get he needed to do that before House arrived, because when House realised what happened, he wouldn't want to come back, never again.

"We're getting married in three weeks."

_A/N: So this give House three weeks to get back to New Jersey before Cuddy and Lucas get married. Will he make it in time? Review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys! First of all, thank you all for the reviews, sorry i didn't thank you guys earlier for sorry for the long wait, but i had a writting block while trying to write this chapter , and House is going to get some help of a old , hope you like it! _

Chapter 6

Runaways

Hadley whipped one more tear away as she decided to stop her car before she died herself.

She had arrived a couple days ago from a trip to Brazil and now she was on Miami to visit her father, what was never easy, especially since her brother "died" and he blamed her for it, but she never had really cried about that. Her fights with her Dad came from childhood so she was pretty used to it by now.

That was until she left her father's house, wanting nothing else than to finally get home, and got a phone call from Chase, telling her that House was dead.

At first, she ven laughed of it, because "It was House". He would always play pranks like this every once in awhile, and she had worked with him for time enough to know that. But then Chase asked her to turn the tv on, and her laughs were replaced to tears.

And those tears were annoying was she crying? He was just her ex boss, whom she had worked for almost 4 years. They weren't that close friends... He had done nothing to help her.

Exept that was a lie. He had helped her to deal with her brother's death, and the fact that one day, it was going to be her turn to be sick. Hell, he even had promised to risk his career to kill her when her disease had got too far.

And what did she do to thank him? She laughed about he and Cuddy dating, not believing him and when she did, she literally rubbed on his face that Cuddy was right about breaking up with him. "What a great friend am I" She thought, sadly.

It was then she spoted something with the corner of her eye.

A tall man, with grey hair and extremely blue eyes. He was very dirty and had a bruise on his face,and was also limping with his hand on his leg, the same way House did.

She watched the men intensely, until he reached for his pocket and took a very familiar pill bottle of his pocket, and took a few pills, swallowing them dry.

"House!" She screamed loudly and a lot of people turned to look at her. She couldn't care less.

As fast as she could, she opened the door and literaly jumped on the street.

"House!" She screamed again, managing to get closer to him, since she was running. This time, he stopped and looked back, searching for the person that had called him. When he found her, he widdened his eyes in surprise.

"13" He said, when she was standing in front of him.

"House..." She said, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Are you... Alive?" She asked, trying to believe on who was standing in front of her eyes.

_A few days later, On New Jersey..._

It was a very cold and dark evening on New Jersey.

The clouds and the fog where giving the town a very creepy look, especially the hospital. Every doctor and nurse seemed to be a little... Sad, bored and even a little angry, with last week's events.

And Wison wasn't exception.

He was on his office, doing paperwork as usual, sometimes glancing to his couch, where Rachel was smiled.

After going back to miami, Lucas and Cuddy had already come back once, to choose the church where they were going to get married. This time, Cuddy broght Rachel with her, and Lucas convinced her to leave Rachel in New Jersey with Wilson, so they wouldn't have to worry with her, and still get some time alone at home.

Wilson couldn't help but smile of how this had never worked when House asked.

True, they were a complicated couple, always having their fights and problems, but when they were really together. Whether talking about a case, or playing pranks at each other or even their meetings on her office, (which Wilson had the "pleasure" of walking in once.) you could see that no matter how complicated they were, or how much they fought, they loved each other.

And that was something he was sure no PI was going to ruin.

Even though he would never admit it, he was secretly cheering that House would make it in time to stop Lucas and Cuddy from getting married, because if he got here after that, things where going to be a lot worse. For both him and Cuddy.

And that was something he wasn't going to allow happening.

If House didn't make it in time, then he was going to stop Lucas. One way or another, Lucas was going down. That would be his apologize to House, after helping someone to kidnap and almost kill him.

The sound of his cell phone ringing took him out of his thoughts.

Not even bothering to look at the ID, he picked his phone up.

"This is doctor James Wilson, who am I talking to?" He was used to answer his phone like this, since Foreman was sending some patients to his cell phone now.

"Wilson. It's House."

Wilson almost fell over his chair.

" House!" He screamed and regreted it instantly, as Rachel almost woke up.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked, more lower.

"Yeah, like I would tell that to my kidnapper." Anger was all over House's voice, and Wilson flinched.

"House, I..."

"Put your shit together Wilson!" House was screaming angrily from the other side, and Wilson flinched again, but he knew he deserved that.

"If I didn't help Lucas, he was going to..." He lowered his voice so much. That House almost didn't make up what he was saying. "He was going to kill Cuddy, Rachel and you, in front of me, that night."

A long pause was followed and Wilson thought House had hung up on him.

"Do me a favor?" House asked, no anger on his tone this time.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Meet me one week from now at your place." Wilson sighed.

It had been a week now since House "ran away" and Lucas and Cuddy were going to get married in two weeks. But Cuddy was going to stay at Wilson's one week from the wedding, and if she got at his home with Lucas, and House right behind, things were going to turn into hell.

"Can't you go a little faster?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because..." Wilson stopped.

He couldn't tell House the truth, because that was Lucas' plan. He hoped that when House found out what was going to happen, he would give up. Not because Lucas wanted, but because...

House still loved Cuddy.

Regreting of what he was going to say,he answered.

"Because Lucas and Cuddy are getting married."

_A/N: I'm evil, I know. The chapter kinda suck, but the next one is half written, and it won't suck. A few huddy scenes on the next chapters. Well, see you then!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey guys! Be glad to know that i wrote every single one of the next chapters on my notebook this afternoon. All I need to do is to pass them to the computer.A few huddy on House's side now, and I promise a whole chapter dedicated to huddy, full of flashbacks and love, two chapters from now. (On chapter 9) and then it's all huddy until the end. I just need to know if Wilson is going to... To decide if I make Wilson *NO SPOILERS* Enjoy!_

_"Because Lucas and Cuddy are getting married."_

House felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his body and shattered into little and Lucas? Again?

He knew that this was going to happen. That this was Lucas' plan. He told him that when he was kidnaped, and yet that didn't let him less surprised at all.

Maybe it was because to get a wedding, you need two people deeply in love. House knew that Lucas loved Cuddy, and didn't give a damnt to that, but then that meaned that Cuddy was also in love with him.

And that was something House couldn't handle. And not being able to handle that, was getting him mad at himself.

After all, why did he care? He knew that by crashing his car into her livingroom, he would be, forever, tearing any chance of getting back together with her. He knew it, and yet he did it. Back then, it felt great. Now, it was only painfull, and he regreted it.

That's because he missed her. Her eyes, her hair, her smell... Everything about her. But by doing what he did, he gave her the right to move on. To live with whoever she wanted and be happy. He had no right to expect that she would be waiting for him.

And yet he did, because no matter what he did, she always gave him a , he had got no chances. She had send him to jail, and never looked he wasn't lying when he told that to Lucas years ago.

Well, at list she could move on with someone that didin't drive cars on her house or pissed her of every single day. She deserved someone that could actualy make her happy. And if he couldn't do so, he should be glad that someone could.

Yeah, maybe Cuddy was better of with would he screw that up?

"Actually, I think I'm staying here. There's this one girl I found around and..."

"House, don't... You need to come back."

"Why? Cuddy obviously don't want or need me there at all." He said, a little of sadness on his voice.

Wilson stayed quiet for a long while. He knew House was right.

By staying out of the way, nobody would get hurt. And thingswould just get happy for once on everybody's life. Cuddy would get a husband to take care of Rachel... "RACHEL!" He thought.

Wilson hated Lucas and he knew that Cuddy didn't love him that much either. They both needed House back, so things could go back to where they were before. Before the breakup. Before the crash.

And he could use Rachel as an excuse to do so. After all, House and this girl had bonded over the months he and Cuddy were dating, on a way only father and daughter could.

"Yes, that will be perfect!" He thought, smiling.

"So?" He heard House asking on the other side of the line.

"Lucas hit Rachel" Wilson lied

" HE WHAT?" House screamed angrily now.

He knew that Lucas would find out about Rachel helping him to run away eventually, but he never thought it would be that soon, and he never thought Lucas would be able to hit a five year old girl.

"You heard me. After she helped you to get away, which I'm guessing by your angry tone and what Lucas told me, he didn't get very happy with her."

"well, you tell that son of a bitch that..." House stopped. Wilson's line seemed to have been cut. As if there was someone trying to get into the call.

"Wilson? Are you there?"

"Well,well if it isn't doctor cane." Lucas' voice came from the other side.

At first House got mad, but then he was afraid that Lucas had done something with Wilson.

"What did you do to Wilson?"

"Nothing. Yet. I'm not on New Jersey now, but he'll get what he deserves..." Left out an evil laugh. House didn't answer.

"Right now, I'm more worried about my wedding." He said, and felt House tense up on the other side.

" If you're not there, then how are you talking to me?" House finally asked.

" If you forgot, I'm a detective. I canget in the middle of phone calls pretty easily."

" Especially in the ones that aren't your bussiness." House snapped. Lucas ignored the coment.

"Im here to give you a message." Lucas stated.

"I'm listening." House answered, completely serious.

"If you come home and try to stop my wedding, I'll make sure I kill you myself.

"Not if I kill you first." House stated and turned the cellphone off.

He turned to face a confused 13.

After the day she found him, House told her the entire history of how he had been kidnapped by Lucas and Wilson and she was more than happy to help him going back to New Jersey, as long as they stopped by her house and made a plan before doing anything to stop Lucas.

He, of course, hadn't agreed at first, but then started to think it was a good idea to have a plan.

Right now, they were crossing the frontier with south carolina, and would have been far from there, hadn't been House's leg or their needs to go to the bathroom, eat and drink. But most of the stops where for his leg.

Still, it hadn't been a bad distance to cover in three days, considering the amount of time they had. (2 weeks)

" We need to go faster. Lucas can't get on New Jersey before us."

"But your leg..." She stopped as he send a dirty look for her.

She just nodded and speed up.

He couldn't care less about his leg now. After all, he wouldn't let a fake Sherlock Holmes to be with _his_ girl.

_A/N: There, much better! I'm looking foward to finnish this fic before the finale, so expect more recent updates!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Let's speed things up a little and skip some time. Get things a little more INTENSE! So, Wilson lied to House hun? Let's see how that will turn out:_

Chapter 8

Liar

After 4 more days of intense this intense trip, House and 13 managed to get to Princeton, NJ.

The cold morning air hit House's face, waking him up for a very little sleep. They had arrived a half an hour ago, but 13 left to get something at the hospital she was working in, and now he laid on the couch, completely exausted. His leg pain due the lack of stops was big, and his vicodin pills were ending.

He sat up and opened the bottle. Two. He only had two of them to go through a week and two days before the wedding. If he took them now, he would be either detoxing or into much pain to stop Lucas. If he didn't, then he would be detoxing and in pain for a long time, and would end up taking the pills either way. So he'd detox twice.

Things were just great.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to meet Wilson?" 13 asked, coming from the front door and closing it behind her.

"Shouldn't you be caring about your disease?" House shot back, as she sat besides him on the couch.

"Sure, but since my disease didn't stole my life, friends and the girl I love..." She stoped when House looked at her.

"I don't..."

"Oh please. Like you didn't come back to stop her from getting married with someone else." House didn't even bother to aswer. He knew she was right.

Truth be told, he never stopped loving her. Not when she broke up with him, not when she was with Lucas for the very first time or even when he was dating that was the reason he got so jealous of the guy that was at Cuddy's house that day. He didn't know.

But he knew now for sure that the only reason why he came back after being kidnapped, throwed into a looney bin for the second time and having to count with the help of a five year old to escape was because he loved her. If he didn't, he would have never come back after escaping. But he had to.

He had to make sure this wedding was stopped, because if Cuddy married with Lucas, she would be marrying the wrong person. And he wouldn't let that happen, because no matter what happened between them, the truth was that

He was the right person.

"Fine." He said, standing up of the couch and limping towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and House.." She said, and he looked back.

"Next time try not to offend the person that gives you your meds." She said, and threw him a full vicodin bottle.

"Thanks." He said, and finnished his way towards the bathroom.

_Meanwhile..._

Wilson was sitting on his couch, watching some stupid cartoon at discovery kids with Rachel by his side.

Though the little girl couldn't bring herself to take her eyes of the screen, Wilson wasn't paying any attention at all. His mind was in two completely different places.

To one side, he was completely frightened about Lucas.

He wasn't affraid of Lucas hurting him, he didn't even care about that. The only thing that mattered now was if he was going to hurt Cuddy. Because if he did, then Wilson would have failed with House again.

And after kidnapping your best friend with his enemy and throwing him away into a looney bin, any mistake with him could result in the end of that friendship. And neither Wilson or House would cope well with that, because they were just like brothers.

To the other, he knew that whatever they were going to do, they needed a plan.

And a very good one, since they were dealing with one of the best PI's in the country, and he had everything on his favor. And Lucas was kinda nuts, so whatever they did, it needed to be somewhere Lucas couldn't go all crazy on House and kill him. Because if that happened, then he would have failed, not only with his best friend, but also with Cuddy, that had always loved House.

And besides all of that, House was completely mad at Wilson, but he couldn't complain about it. He deserved it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

He was so focused on his thoughts he didn't even realize House was standing right behind him.

"Wilson." House called.

Wilson turned behind, and stood up fast, kinda scared and surprised.

"House!" He screamed.

Rachel, that hadn't realized House was there at all due to the cartoon, now had all of her attention on House. She loved him.

"Da...House!" She screamed of joy and hugged his good leg.

"Hey kiddo!" He looked down, at her.

"I thought you wouldn't come back anymore!" She screamed sadly. She let got of his leg and he kneeled with it, so he could stay in the same eye level as him.

"Hey, look at me." He asked and she obeyed.

"I promised you I'd come back, didn't I?" She nodded and hugged him. He also hugged back.

"Rachel,did Lucas hurt you?"

"hun?" She seemed confused.

"Did he hit you?" He asked, letting go of her hug and looking intensely at her.

"No." She answered and House glanced at Wilson, that was standing by the couch, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"Now listen to me." He said, standing up. " Me and uncle _Wilson_ are going to talk now on his bedroom. So I want you to sit here and keep watching your cartoon, is that ok?" Rachel nodded.

"Good." He watched as Rachel sat back on the couch and got back to her hypnotized state. He then glanced at Wilson.

"Let's go." He said, and moved towards the bedroom. Wilson following closely behind.

When they got to the bedroom, House turned the lights on and looked back at Wilson, that closed the door behind him.

"What the hell do you have on your mind!" He shouted, but not loud enough so Rachel could hear.

"You weren't coming back, I needed to find something that made you do so!" Wilson answered, on the same voice level.

"You had no right!"

"To bring you back home?"

"To lie to me! Not after all you did!"

"I..."

"You kidnapped me and throwed me on a looney bin, without..."

"If i didn't he'd kill you and Cuddy! How do you think I was supposed to deal with that?" Wilson cut House midway.

"And how do you think I'd deal with the daughter of the woman I love the most being hurt by the guy who almost took her away from me years ago?"

Wilson didn't answer that, House was right. House is always right about everything and that was really annoying him right now. But he had really no right to do what he did.

He watched as House made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To my new home, since my ex best friend told everybody I was dead." He said opening the door and making his way towards the front door.

He looked back once, and finnished.

"At list there I have a friend I can trust." And left, not even saying bye to Rachel.

That one hurt Wilson more than anything else.

After so many years of bets,phone calls and really being suportive to his his only friend, he could not believe on what he had just said. That was mean, and House really meant it to hurt.

"Fine then." Wilson said to himself, while walking back to the livingroom to confort a worried Rachel. '

"But dont come back beging for help later."

_A/N: WOW that was intense! Next chapter is a huddy full of flashbacks and everything you guys love. But the surprises are far from over! _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! As I promised, an entire huddy chapter for you guys today! And by the way, it's the wedding day! _

Chapter 9

Doubts

It was the weeding day. House was sitting on a park bench not too far from 13's house. It was a very dark day. Big clouds and the menace of rain at any second. It wasn't really a good day to get married.

Due to the dark day, there wasn't any person besides House at the park, and he liked it. The freedom of being able to walk around, even if it had to be when no one was around. He hadn't got that on a good while. And now, he was enjoying every single minute of it.

Sighting, he glanced at his (actually thirteen's) clock on his wrist:

**2:40 p.m**

The wedding time, from what he saw on 13's invitation, was at 4:00 p.m, and he couldn't bring himself to have the courage to stop it. To put Lucas right where he belonged.

He didn't talk at all with Wilson after that fight, but Wilson had left him a voicemail saying that he was lucas' bestman and was sorry about everything, but wouldn't be able to help House anymore. If he really wanted to stop the wedding, he had to do it by himself now.

Sleepless nights trying to make a good plan, resulted on several good ones, (including one of kiddinaping Lucas) but none of them would give him what he wanted, more than anything at that moment.

Cuddy not getting hurt.

Not phisically, (he would kill Lucas if he touched her) but emotionally.

Destroying the wedding, no matter how he did it, would let her very shaken and hurt, because she was in love with Lucas.

And it would be even worst if he did it, because Cuddy marrying Lucas, could only mean that she had finally got over him.

All the pain, stress and sadness he had ever brought her where gone. Forever out of her mind. The crash, the reporters always behind her, the huge will she had to have on herself not to cry everytime someone told her anything about the crash.

He pictured her at the tribunal when he had been arested. Her eyes where red and puffy, but hidden with makeup.

He had not stopped to look at her during that time. Beggin for forgiviness and understandment. She, of course, hadn't returned any of his glances. Except a little before the cops dragged him away, when she went on his direction and gave him a very long goodbye hug. He had wished that he could have hugged her back, told her how sorry he was and that he still loved her.

But the cops where holding him with his arms behind is back, he was handcuffed and her look... That look she gave to him destroyed his ask for forgiviness all in once. She was so sad, so disappointed and angry that he almost cried himself.

He never wanted to see that look on her face again.

And by destroying the wedding, he would bring all she took so many time to forget in a matter of seconds. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that to her. To get that disapointment look again.

Why would he do that anyway? Love?

He was completely sure that he loved her, he always did. Every since they met, there was no other girl to him. He remembered all of that. The university, he went into her bedroom and got kicked out of school, not seeing her again for a long time.

All of that memories were pretty strong to him. Her smile, her sent on his skin and the great nights they spend together. But none of them, compared to this memory in special. And he wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, he started remembering that day. How he felt, and everything else...

_*Flashback*_

_It was the prom day. Both michigan's and hopkin's highschools where making the prom ball together, and even the ones that weren't graduating that day where allowed to go. It was going to be amazing. _

_Young Greg House couldn't be more excited about it. Not because he was going to get to meet new girls and date as many as he wanted, like his friends all did, (he hadn't accepted any invitationsfrom anyone) he didn't want to meet or sleep with any new girl. He only wanted her. Lisa Cuddy, his date and his love. _

_He knew she'd be mad at him, because she didn't know what had happened when he left and never came back again, but he hadn't even got the chance to get her cellphone number. _

_He had been caught and kicked out, without the chance of explaining what had happened, neither for the director or her. And he felt bad about it. _

_So he hoped that tonight he could come clear about that and she would forgive him. There was nothing else he wanted more than to have her on his arms again, to feel the scent of her hair, to feel her lips touching his... _

_But this time, he hoped that it would be forever. _

_So, when it was time for the ball, House got dressed, went to his car and just drove to the party. _

_As soon as he arrived, he got into the big saloon that was reserved for them, and was just pleased to hear the song that was playing. Their song. _

_The place all decorated like that, did really seem like it had come out of a fairytale. It was shinning and lots of happy couples, either danced slowly or kissed to the sound of the song. It was a really pretty thing to look at, but House of course, wasn't paying any attention. The one thing he cared now, was to find Cuddy._

_He stopped for a second and then reconized that the song had got to her favorite part. He gave a quick glance around, and was more than glad to see that there she was._

_Beautiful as never, and wearing House's favorite dress, Lisa Cuddy was swinging slowly to the beat of the song, all alone._

_He smiled and started to make his way towards her..._

_*End flashback*_

He smiled at that memory.

Finding her, all alone, dancing for their song as if waiting for him, was one of the happiest memories of his life.

It had been magical, to see the most incredible woman he had even known again, after so much time. Especially since she was all alone.

Too bad he didn't see what was coming next.

_*Flashback*_

_As he made his way towards her, his heart beat was getting faster and faster by the second. Would she even remember him? And if she did, would she forgive him? He didn't know. But he was sure wanting to find out._

_But before he had the chance to get to her, a tall, brunnette and very atlethic guy that House identified as bobby got there first. House felt very jealous of him right then, and he hated bobby, because he had the habit to bully House and call him nerd when he studied here. _

_It was in fact, to shut that awful mouth up, that House had started dating Cuddy. But that was before, long before he feel in love with her. But then he got kicked out, and bobby must be dating Cuddy since then._

_He watched them closely. At first, she seemed to say some really nasty things to him, and House breathed revieved. But then, she made a scared face, and before House knew it, they kissed. _

_A long, passionate kiss that made him sick._

_That kiss broke him down completely. She was HIS angel, HIS love and heart. No one should be able to take her away from him. Not like this. This so couldn't be happening._

_He turned around and ran, as fast as he could, towards the door, holding tears he knew that would flow any minute now._

"_Greg!" He heard Cuddy screaming right behind him, but it only made him run run, until he felt the cold night air hit on his face, and disappeared on the night._

_*End of flashback*_

That kiss not only broke him because he was jealous, but because that showed that anyone could take her away from him, and he wouldn't even try to fight back.

And that was something he was so not going to let happen again. He glanced at the clock, one more time.

**3:40 p.m**

The church was at list 40 minutes away from him, but he was decided not to loose her again. Limping as fast as he could, he went to his motorcicle, that 13 had gor for him on his old appartament's door a couple days ago, and sat on her, putting his helmet on.

"Not now, not ever." He thoought, as his bike started and he speed it up, starting to make his way to the church.

_A/N: There! Liked the huddy chapter?I know I did' :):) Reviews please! _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Two more chapters after this one and the fanfic is done. I'll try to update the next one as soon as possible, but the last one will be posted on the day of the series finale. Now, back to the fic, let's get back to the morning of the wedding. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

Trouble at the weddinng

It was finally the wedding day. Lucas woke up that morning, and looked to his side, glad to see his beautiful soon-to-be wife sleeping peacefully.

He stayed there, for a few more minutes, just watching her sleep. Then, being completely careful not to disturb her, he stood up and went for his "personal backpack" as he liked to call it. Inside it, there was all of his PI gadgets, or at list, that was what he had told Cuddy.

The truth was that he was in full allert today, because House could show up any minute now. He could even be on the livingroom and Lucas wouldn't know it. So, to avoid being interrupted by uninvited guests, he had to be prepared.

They were sleeping at Wilson's house (That had, misteriously got a bruise on his eye from Lu...I mean, from a fight at work) so, he took his backpack and some clothes that were also in there to cover the real content of the bag and went to the bathroom.

Once in there, he locked the door and opened the bag, smiling. He took it's content of and played with it for awhile.

"This will do the trick." He thought, placing it back from where it belonged, taking his clothes off and getting into the shower.

"If I can't have her, why shoud he?" He thought, while passing some soap.

_At the wedding time..._

Cuddy was at the church entrance, wearing a cute wedding dress that Lucas actually had picked up to her (though he would never admit it), waiting for the cerimony to start.

She was very nervous about it, after all, it had all happened so fast, and though Cuddy was still a little suspicious, she wa also happy for getting married, but she couldn't help to wonder what getting married with House would be like.

Sure, it was a completely inapropriated thing to think what getting married with the person who stole her from Lucas would be like. But still, she couldn't take those thoughts now, since he's...

She prevented tears to fall. It had been over three weeks now, but it was a painfull subject, especially since he had passed away with her mad at him. Except that she wasn't.

No matter what he did, she would forgive him. And that wasn't an exception. She just wished she had said everything she felt while she was with him,or was sorry about.

Like that night, so many years ago...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Cuddy was all alone at the prom. She had got a lot of invitations from guys all around, and even considered on acceting some of them, but decided not to._

_Not since she heard that hopkins university was going to make their prom together with her university. Especially because she wanted to meet House again, and ask him why he had left her alone and never called again. _

_If it had happened with any other guy, she would have already moved on, and never looked back. But there was something special with this guy, and Cuddy didn't know what it was. What made her forgive him so quickly_

_So, she wanted to find him and know the reason why he did it. Actually, she didn't. She just wanted to dance with him and kiss him, like they had done so many times before. _

_Something took her out of her thoughts. It was their song playing. Slowly, she started to swing with the song, remembering all the good times they had spend together. That reminded her, of how much she still loved him. _

_Everything was great, until a guy came on her direction. She rolled her eyes. _

"_Bobby." _

"_Hey pretty girl"_

"_Don't call me that!" She snapped. She never liked him. He and House had always hated each other, so she had seen no reason to like him at all. And besides, the guy was a jerk._

"_What do you want?" She asked, pretty angrily._

"_A kiss from you" He said, grinning stupidly._

"_What?" She couldn't believe this. "Never" She answered back. _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I would never kiss you. I love someone else."_

"_Yeah, that stupid nerd. You know what? If you dont kiss me, I'll tell everyone that he was kicked out because he was sleeping with you the night before."_

_Cuddy got surprised. How did he know that? Was he... Watching them or something. She didn't know, neither wanted to. But she couldn't ruin her reputation and his like that. _

"_Fine." She angrilly snapped and bobby smiled. _

_*End of flashback* _

The distant, and yet so familiar sound of a motorcicle took her out of her thoughts.

She then realized she had to start moving and got inside the church, barely aware of the world besides her. She was literally on automatic pilot.

As she walked, she couldn't stop wondering how stupid she had been. But back then, reputation was everything to her, and thanks to it, she had been able to become the dean of a hospital and give House a job. Help a friend in need.

Friend. That word sounded so weird when she refered to their relationship. And it could have been so much more, havent she done what she did. Then maybe their relationship would have worked out. But it was sure that it wouldn't have ended the way it did.

She got back from her thoughts as she stopped walking.

Wilson, that had a ridiculous black eye on, and Lucas were both smiling at her. She smiled back, and took her place, soon enough for the rabbi to start talking.

While he talked, she couldn't help but to get back to her thoughts about House.

*_Flashback*_

_After Greg ran away, it took her a good while to find him again. But that was because she didn't expect him to be on the place of their first kiss. _

_Looking at him from a distance, she thought he was alone, so she got closer and closer until she was standing in front of him. _

_With her heart beating so fast, she was going to breakdown there, in front of him and cry for her forgiviness. Beg, if she had to. It didn't matter. As long as he got back with her, as long as she could feel his kisses again..._

_She would have done all of that, hadn't she realized he wasn't alone. _

"_Stacy." She stated, bitterly. If bobby was House's worst ennemy, Stacy was Cuddy's. She had always wanted to take everything she could from Cuddy, especially boys._

_And what was she doing there anyway? This was not even a lawyer's university! She had to go, and now, before she did something that she was going to regrett. _

_To her surprise, they weren't just talking. When they split up and Stacy looked up at her, she could see that they were kissing. _

_She looked at greg once, but he was looking down, avoiding her eyes. She gave Stacy a good slap in the face and ran away, before any more tears could fall. _

"_Lisa!" She heard his scream, but sped up even more. _

_She didn't want to talk to him, or forgive him right now._

_*End of flashback*_

That was, with no doubt, the worst day of her life. After that, she had avoided him time enough to pack her things and move away, not wanting to see or talk to him again.

That was, until she heard he was in princeton. She smiled. She would never be able to get away from him. Ever.

..."This two person now came to be joined.." The rabbi took her out of her thoughts, and she decided to avoid them for now on, and actually pay atention on the wedding.

Lucas couldn't be more glad. House hadn't show up and he was finally going to do what he had always wanted to. Get married with Cuddy. Life couldn't be better.

"So if any person may show a just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now, or forever hold their piece."

Lucas looked around and so did Cuddy. Silence. Nobody said a word, waiting for the rabbi to proceed.

But before the rabbi could go any further, the familiar sound of a cane echoed on the entire church, making him shiver.

The doors opened, revealing a person that came limpind straight ahead and only stopped when he was a few feet away.

"You can be damnt sure I do!" He said.

Lucas couldn't believe on his eyes. That person was House.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and I just wanted you to know that this fic will have two completely different ends! One "real" and an alternatice one. Why? *evil grin* Read and find it out for yourself! _

Chapter 11

Untold truth

The entire church fell silent. Nobody talked or did anything but to stare from the unexpected guest to the couple that was supposed to get married. Some old ladies fainted at the back of the church, since the person that walked in was considered dead by television and journals on several states.

Everybody was very surprised, but none of them even compared the the bride. She seemed to be in shock, although the bestman was giving a approval grin to House.

Cuddy blinked a few times, and looked around as if trying to believe taht seh wasn't the only one seeing the person that was standing in front of her.

She realized it was true, as he made his way toward her, but stopped, a few feet away, as if getting close to her could set some evil spirit that would kill them both.

They stayed there, eying each other, he waiting patiently for her to say something, while she was speechless.

"h..house?" She asked, and he nodded, giving her an evil grin.

She still couldn't believe. Had House... faked his own death? She felt her anger growing. If he did so, he would give him a good slap across his face and send him back to jail, where he belonged. But faking death was quite a impossible thing to do, even for House.

"Are you... alive?" he nodded. She felt stuped. Of course he was alive! What did she think he was? A ghost? She was rational, but didn't know what to think.

"I thought that you were dead!" She exploded, realizing that the only rational explanation was that one.

House flinched, he hated when she was mad at him, especially when he had done nothing wrong.

"I know. And I would have been dead days ago if it depended on your fiancée" House answered, mentioning the last party on a very angry tone. He then looked on Lucas direction.

The entire church looked on House's direction, and he had just recovered from the shock. If looks could kill, House would have been dead by now, but so would Lucas, since he was looking at him the very same way.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cuddy asked, getting in the middle of Cuddy and Lucas so they could stop glancing at each other. She looked angrily from one to another, as if waiting for an answer.

"So?" She crossed her arms.

"Turns out your crazy boyfriend wanted me to stay away from you, so he kidnapped me with the help of..." He looked at Wilson that was almost giving him a beg look not to. " a friend of his, and sent me to the looney bin again. Exactly the same looney bin you work now. And contacted some of the staff there not to let me see you, no matter what happened."

Cuddy almost burst of aughing, but then realized the anger and seriety on House's tone and looked to Lucas, with a very sad look.

"Lucas?" He heard Cuddy ask and looked down, seeming very ashamed.

"Look at me" He obeyed

"Is this true?" She snapped, with a very angry tone, pointing to House, that was grinning so happly, Lucas wanted to punch him the hardest he could in the face.

"I... He...I..." Lucas couldn't lie to her. He didn't know why. He had done it so many times before, I couldn't he do it now?

He gave another death stare to House and looked back to Cuddy, nodding.

"Oohhh!" The entire church exclaimed, but neither House,Cuddy,Lucas or Wilson seemed to have listened. They were completely focused on what they're doing.

After a few minutes of reflexion, Cuddy walked towards Lucas and House tensed up. He knew Lucas would try something and didn't want Cuddy to be so close to him. He could hurt her. And that was something House didn't want to watch.

When she was standing in front of him, she took her wedding ring off and placed it on Lucas' palm.

"I can never marry you after knowing that. You know how much House matters to me, he always did and always will." She said the last part a little lower so only the four of them could listen.

"It's all over Lucas. It should have never started to begin with." Lucas seemed to be in shock again, as Cuddy moved back towards House and Wilson.

"And you..." She said, when she got back to where she was before, pointing to House.

He looked up, but never on her eyes.

One part of him knew, for sure, that she wasn't mad at him telling her about Lucas. But the other part thought she was still mad, and worst, mad for the crash. He could have killed her and he knew it. He just couldn't handle looking in her eyes and seeing the look she gave him in court that day.

"House, look at me." He struggled a bit and obeyed, only to see her standing right in front of him.

"Never do that to me again." She said, starting to sob, and hugged him.

House felt his body warm up. How long had he waited and longed for that to happen? Since the last time they hugged, when they broke up. He thought that would never happen again, and the scent of her hair was just overhelming.

After a few seconds, he hugged back, with the same intensity.

"aahhhhh!" they heard sounf and excited crowd and realized where they were.

They relutanctly let go, and House answered:

"I promise. I would have never done that to you if I had a choice."

"I know. You can do a lot of crazy and hurtfull things..." She stopped when she saw the hurt look on his face. "But I know you would never be able to do anything like that."

He smiled and got closer to her again. " You wanna now why?" She nodded.

"Because I love you, Lisa Cuddy, and I always will."

"oooh!" The croud exclamed and House gave a death stare to them. The got quiet again.

"I... I completely understand if you want to move on after what I did to your house, and I won't stop you. I deserve this. But I just thought you should know how I feel about you and..." Cuddy was smiling.

"What?" He asked, as she got even closer to him.

"I can't move on" She said

"Why not?"

"Because I love you too" And they kissed.

"!" Lucas scream interrupted the kiss soon as their lips barely touched.

They let go and looked to him, and House's eyes widdened.

Lucas was pointing a gun,right to where they were. His hands were shaking, but he was clearely trying to point the gun to Cuddy's chest.

House immediatelly stood protectively in front of her, and Lucas' gun also started pointing from Wilson, that was also trying to get close to Cuddy and help his friend to protect her, to House's chest who seemed to be glued to that spot.

"If I can't have her..." He gestured with the gun to House's back. " No one will!" He said, loading the gun, and letting it read to shoot. All he needed to do was to push the trigger, and House would be gone, forever this time. He regretted not killing him for real in the first place.

"Lucas, listen to me." Cuddy said, getting out of House's back, and standing in front of him, exactly on the gun's point.

"If you put the gun down now and leave, nobody is going to press charges agains't kidnapping or you carrying a gun." He kept pointing the gun to her chest, but at list he seemed to be listeing.

" We wont call the cops and you won't go to jail, things are going to be just fine for go, and never come back again, find another girl that will definetely like you for what you are, and maybe one day you can even start a family. How does that sound?" Cuddy asked, while House wondered how could she keep this calm.

He seemed to consider it, for a very good while. The people that hadn't ran away when he took the gun out were watching silently, praying for Lucas to let go of that wepon and go away.

"I'd accept that, but there is just one problem..." He said.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked, fear could be seen on her voice now.

" I don't trust any of you" He said, and pressed the trigger.

Cuddy closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to reach her and the pain start, but be gone just as quickly. To things to be over.

"NOOOOO!" She heard House, Wilson and Rachel screaming, and squeezed her eyes shut with more intensity. She just hoped that House would be ok, and would take a good care of her. But Wilson would take care of them both, he always did.

She felt a tear streaming down on her face, but didn't whipe it away. The world besides her didn't seem to exist.

A few minutes passed and Cuddy didn't feel anything hit her, so she opened her eyes.

The church was a mess of people running to the entrance, Lucas was nowhere to be seen, but that mattered almost nothing now.

There was a figure on the floor, the clothes full of blood. Two other ones where besides it, crying and sobbing. She reconized the small one as Rachel and the other one as Wilson.

It suddently hit her that the figure laying on the floor, was House.

"House!" She screamed, and kneeled besides him.

Pain.. Pain on a way he had never felt before. But for the first time, it was ok. It was ok to be in pain, because pain was relieving. Cuddy was ok. He had saved her. Things were ok.

His breath deepened and he heard Cuddy calling his name and Wilson talking on the cellphone, probably calling an ambulance. His BP lowered and vision got blurry, and he had a sensation he would be far gone when the ambulance was there.

But it was ok, he had saved her. She was safe, and could start a new life. Make new friends and maybe get a boyfriend, start a family.

He felt a tear coming from his left eye.

He just wished he had got the chance to say how much he loved her, and was sorry for what he had done. That they shared one more kiss and smelled the sweet scent of her hair.

He wished he had never taken that stupid vicodin. Then, things would have been ok.

He heard the sound of an ambulance coming and everything went black.

_A/N: Here it is! Very hard to write. Both endings are going to be on Monday, so we can say goodbye both to the fic and House. If you can do so... :,( _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey you guys! Sad day today, especially since we are only a few hours from the ending of the most amazing series that I have ever watched. I will miss it forever, and it will always be in my heart. _

_This ending is the "real" one. I only wrote the other one for people that think House should die, (although I haven't got the courage of writting a sad fanfic without an alternate huddy and happy ending. Yeah, I'm a disney girl. XD) so i hope you all enjoy!_

_Chapter 12_

_I will always love you_

The bright sunlight coming through the windows of his hospital room woke House up. He blinked a couple times, trying to adjust to the bright lights of the rooom, tired and confused.

Looking around he stated that he was laying on a hospital bed with plenty of IV bags, some with blood and others with painkillers, so he guessed that this was why he felt a little high, and a heart monitor next to him. He could feel a big bandage where his liver seemed to be, but he didn't remeber what had happened.

His mind was fuzzy. He remembered being kidnapped, getting Rachel's help to run away and fighting with Wilson. He also remebered... The wedding. "the wedding?" He thought, a little scared.

He couldn't remember anything after getting inside the wedding and a few ladies passing out. Had he been able of stop it? Or had Cuddy married Lucas? No... It couldn't have happened, could it? He got there in time, he must have told Cuddy everything about Lucas and...

He looked around for the first time, trying to find something that would give him more clues about what happened, and was more than glad to find that Cuddy was laying on a chair, next to him. A relief sensation feeled his body.

"Ok, so they didn't get married." He thought "But... what happened to me?"

He looked to Cuddy, wanting to wake her up and ask, but decided agains't it, since she seemed to be sleeping so peacefully, with the sun lighting her on a way that she even seemed... an angel. _His_ angel.

He stayed a few minutes just watching her sleep, but curiosity won and he was getting sleepy due to the painkillers, so it was better to just ask it.

"Cuddy" He called, on a small voice, and she didn't even move.

"Cuddy!" He tried again, a lot louder than he wanted it to be, and gritted his teeth.

Cuddy woke up with a jump, and her eyes went right to House's bed. She stood up very fast and stood beside him, but she got a little dizzy from the sudden moviment, so she closed her eyes for a few seconds until the room stopped spinning.

"House!" She said, gladly to see he was awake, and much more relaxed.

It had been two weeks since House had been shoot , and those where the worst weeks of her life. She hadn't have a good sleep in days, and spend full nights in the hospital besides him. The doctors didn't know if he was going to wake up, but she had always kept her hopes up, and now he was awake.

And she felt like all the weight of the world that was on her shoulders had been taken off. It was an amazing sensation, but the risks for feeling it weren't, so she wished she would never feel it again.

"Hey Cuddles." He said, smiling and she couldn't resist, and went to hug him.

"Am I dreaming?" He said, after she let go.

Cuddy hugging him, especially that way, after what he had done to her one year before was completely weird thing.

"No." She answered, giving him an reassuring smile. "I'm just so glad you're ok!"

"What happened?" He asked, on a desperate tone, as if begging for her to make sence of things.

"You... Don't remember?" She said, and got a little ashamed of her little "party" when he woke up. If he didn't remember, he still thought she was mad at him.

And she got sad at that, because she felt bad for how much he had been in pain when she left, not even caring about what he thought or felt. But she had been so angry, and miserable and unhappy...

"_unhappy people do reckless things"_

She heard herself saying that to House not a year ago, playing over and over again in her mind. Back then, she said it just so he could stop saying that it was her fault. Because it was too painfull to know that she had caused him this much emotional pain.

And she did it again, and that was killing her form the inside out, because she hadn't cared how much it hurt back then, as long as he got punnished for what he did.

"You broke inside my and Lucas' wedding " She started. "You told me everything Lucas did to you and I broke the marriage off." She said, skiping their almost kiss. "Lucas wasn't glad at all with that, so he took a gun from god knows where and was going to shoot me."

"But I jumped in front of you and I got shot." He finnished, putting his hand on the bandage and looking at her. She nodded.

"You saved my life."

A few silent minutes passed before House asked.

"How bad was it?" His diagnostician side clearily visible.

"The bulled hit you hard and almost passed through your back. It hit exactly in your liver, causing internal bleeding almost instantly..." She stopped for a moment to recover of how close she had been of loosing him. And she wasn't sure of how she was going to cope with that if it had happened.

"... Surgeons here removed the bullet and stopped the bleed, but your liver was damaged beyound repair, so you still needed a transplant..."

"Am I going to die?" He asked, but didn't seem to care. If they hadn't found the liver, it was ok, because he had saved Cuddy from a maniac and she was would take a good care of her and Rachel. Right now, nothing else mattered.

"... We couldn't find a donor so someone offered up." She said, praying for him not to ask who.

"Who?" He asked, and Cuddy shook her head in defeat.

"Wilson." She almost whispered.

Wilson. House hadn't spoken to him since the fight they had over Rachel and yet, there he was, risking his life to save his best friend, like he always did. It was on Wilson's nature to do so.

A part of him started to feel bad about that fight, and for getting mad at Wilson. He was just trying to help and bring his best friends together, like he always did.

A long moment passed before House had the courage to ask.

"Is he... Ok?"

House needed Wilson to be ok. He couldn't handle Wilson dying, because it would all be his fault. Because he jumped in front of a bullet to save the woman he loved. Because he fought with him and never gave Wilson the chance to apologize or to even tell why he did it. Wilson had always been important,and had helped him a lot, not only after Cuddy left, but during his whole life. They were just like brothers, and House would blame himself forever if something bad had happened to him.

"There where complications of the surgery. He got very sick and almost died. But luckly PPTH has one of the best ICU's ever seen and were able to save him. He is still in the hospital, but recovering pretty quickly. He'll be discharged tommorow if there aren't any more problems."

House felt good again. Everyone was safe and happy. There were just two things he wanted to know now, and one of them mattered the most for his life.

"And Lucas?" He wanted to know what had happened with that bastard. He had almost got what he wanted.

"He's in jail, probably for a long time, if not for the rest of his life, and he will never get the right to have a parole." She speaked pretty proudly and House smiled. He loved to see her like this.

They stopped talking, just looking at each others, each one stuck on it's own thoughts.

"Cuddy?" House asked, and she looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Are we... ok?"

Silence feeled the room. Cuddy didn't want anything else than to say yes and kiss him. But she needed to know if he was going to behave. Because she couldn't handle another car into her livingroom, or drugs around her daughter. She really wanted it to work out this time, but he needed to promise some things to her.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He asked, relieved, surprised and glad at the same time.

"You got shot for me and saved me from a phsicho that is going to spend the rest of his life in jail. You saved me from having a life of complete misery to have one... a much better one" She controlled herself for not saying that she loved him.

She would do so, but he had to make the first move.

"Thank you." He answered, seeming very happy. Cuddy nodded, and went back to the chair she was sitting before, but she saw that he wanted to telll her something, but didn't seem to have the guts to do so.

He wanted to tell her more than anything how much he loved her, and wanted another chance, but he still didn't feel the right to do so, or even knew how to ask.

"House?" She called, and he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Is that it? Or there is something else you want to ask me?" She asked, and he smiled.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" She shook her head.

"Say it." But the words sounded more like an order than she expected them to.

"I'm sorry" House said, and she felt her heart skip a bit.

House never said he was sorry. About anything. And even though that she knew what he mean by that sorry, she never thought he would be able to apologize for that, because it was her fault. Or at list, that was what she thought he thought.

As Cuddy gave him no response, he kept talking.

"I'm sorry for breaking both your heart and you home that day, it's just that I was so scared of loosing you for that guy and I wouldn't be able to handle that. I'm sorry for blaming you after our breakup, it's just that I couldn't live without you, and only the thought of that made me scared to death. I should have been able to be there for you, but I would have never had the guts to do so, because if I was supposed to say goodbye, I wouldn't be able to..."

Cuddy was speechless, she never thought House would blame himself so much for almost everything that went wrong in their relationship. And that wasn't fair, because she had screwed up several times herself, and she couldn't let him take the blame for all of that.

"...And I promise that if you give me another chance, I will never do that again. I will try my best to make you as happy as you can be, and love you more then anything in the world. But I completely understand if you say no, because I can never imagine how much pain I must have caused you and your daughter..." He stopped for a few seconds to get some air.

"...So, Lisa Cuddy, will you give me another chance?"

Cuddy didn't answer. She couldn't. This was, way more than she ver thought House would admit. This was so.. out of chacter for him, but it was still unfair that he blamed himself for everything that went wrong betwwen them.

A couple minutes passed before she started.

"I forgive you, for everything you have done wrong." Seh said, and she saw him relaxing a little.

"But I'm also sorry. I should have known how badly hurt emotionally you were all of those times. Especially that morning before the accident. I should have told you that I was going on a date, so that you wouldn't be surprised to find him there." She looked at him, and he seemed very surprised.

"Not everything that went wrong with us isn't your fault, you know?" He nodded, still feeling surprised.

"So, will you give me another chance?" He asked again, on a small voice, looking at her with those pelading blue eyes, begging her to accept.

"Yes,I will. But there are some conditions." He was so glad, that almost didn't even listen the last part of the sentence. But it didn't mind at all. He would do anything to be close to her again!

"Such as?" He asked

"You will have to behave next to Rachel, snd stop showing her those pirates cartoons. They are awful"

"But mooooooom!" He said, and she gave a look at him, so he nodded.

"Fine. What else?"

"And..." She knew what she was going to ask was very hard for him to do.

"When you get all better, I want you to stop taking vicodin." She said, and silence felled the room. House seemed to consider it for a long time, and Cuddy even started to thing he wouldn't agree, but then he said, very loud and fast.

"Can we cut the couple problems now and kiss? I'm almost drifting off to sleep thanks for these painkillers." he asked, a little impacient.

Cuddy didn't answer, she just stood up, leaned over him and the kissed.

Such a wonderful and pationate kiss, that it felt as if everything they had kept inside for so long had been set free. The feeling was... perfection. Just like any other moment of them would always be.

**The end**

_A/N: This is how I have always wanted this fic to end. IF some day I decide to make a sequel, I will definetelly use this ending. I just hoe you enjoyed, and have a good episode tonight! _

_Camila _


	13. Chapter 12 alternative ending!

_A/N: And here is the sad ending... I hate them so much, but I just couldn't decide on which ending I was going to write, so here it is! Enjoy!_

_Chapter 12 (alternate ending)_

_Everybody dies_

It was indeed a very beaultiful day at Princeton. The sun was rising so high in the sky, and the birds sang very loudly. But they didn't bother me. Not anymore, at list.I was sitting there, on my now usual place, just waiting for them.

It was always the same thing. Always. Sometimes they would come and tell me things about the hospital, or how Wilson had got a new girlfriend and I would say some things like, "She is the next miss Wilson" and he would be like "Don't even think about saying that she is the 4th miss Wilson".

But I liked the most when she came. It was always on the same day, every year. Sometimes she would come more often, tell him about his life and how she had got back to New Jersey and started working on the hospital and had got a new life, friends and moved on. Or at list, pretended to have.

Although I loved to listen everything about her life and how much Rachel had grown up, (she often broght pictures and we would see them together and laugh along the funny ones), it often made me sad, because I wished he could be there with them, and be a part of their future.

But it was somehow ok, because I was in peace with what had happened. I was in peace, because she was safe. I had been able to save her, and nothing else mattered.

So I was there, watching the tree's shake with the wind and longing for her to come, like she did so many times before.

When I got out of my thoughs, she was standing in front of me, and I would have seen someone standing behind her, haven't I been so distracted with her on the first place.

The sun was making her hair shine through the trees and leaves that covered the ground and flew free in the air. That would always leave me stunned, and she loved my face when that happened. I hated when that happened back , I just wish she could see it and laugh of me.

I stood up and got away from where I was sitting, so she could make sure she was on the right place. But I really doubt she needed to do so.

"Hey honey" I loved when she called him that, especially since that meant that no matter how she would try, she would never forget him.

"_Hey." _I answered, but knew that she wouldn't answer back.

"How are you doing?" She asked

"_I'm fine, because you are here with me." _I answered and she smiled.

"Things back home are just fine. Chase is running your departament of diagnostics together with Foreman. The haven't missed any cases yet.

"_Of course not. They had a good teacher, you know?" _I answered and she smiled.

I loved her smiles, because they would always warm me up. Sometimes when we were together and I was lonely or feeling bad about a patient we had lost, she would smile at me and tell everything was going to be ok. And I believed her. I always did.

"And Wilson is going to get married again, you know."

"_Yeah, he has always been like that. Can't see a woman and is already going to his knees"_

"I just hope this times things work out for him."

"_Yeah, me too" _

A brief silence followed, and she seemed to remember that there was someone standing right behind her. She then smiled.

"Look who I brought here so you could see." She looked behind and Rachel came, seeming very shy.

I smiled. She had grown up a lot, from what I could remember. But then, she was only five years old the last time I had seen her.

"Hey House" She came right on my direction and stood in front of me. Her green greyed , just like her mother's, shinning through the sunlight, and her hair, now long and dark brown was shinning dancing with the wind. She was ten now, and looked a lot like her mother.

"_Hey Rachel"_ I looked at her, on the same intensity she was looking at me and I couldn't believe. She was actually seeing me!

Cuddy watched as Rachel talked to a lapid, and that was seriously freaking her out.

She had read that kids could see ghosts or spirits, but had never believed on it. That was, until now. Was Rachel really seing House? Or was she just using her imagination?

"Rachel?" She looked back at Cuddy.

"Are you seing dad House?" I asked, and I knew that if House was around there he would have laughed of me.

Dad House? That would sound so ridiculous! But that was what Rachel thought he was, so it was how she was going to call him. And besides, she had always thought he would make a great dad when she saw him and Rachel playing together.

Rachel shook her head in response very quickly and I knew she was lying. But maybe House had asked her to.

Cuddy passed her hand through her hair.

"Great Cuddy, now you are going nuts." She thought. But was she? She didn't know. And for the first time in a very long time, she was ok with that.

They stayed there for about half an hour, Cuddy standing there, watching Rachel talk with House, or not. But it was great to see Rachel this happy. Since House had died, she hadn't been that happy, and neither had Cuddy.

"Rachel, sweetie?" She asked, and Rachel looked again at her.

"Say bye bye to House and let's go."

House hated when the left, but he knew it was necessary. No one could stay there, with him, forever, Not if the preson was alive, at list.

"Bye House" She heard Rachel say, very low, and he looked at Cuddy, that was pretending not to have listened, but he knew she had.

"_Bye Rachel" _He said, she nodded and went right next to her mother, that was getting ready to leave.

"_And Rachel?" _She looked at him.

"_Tell mommy I'm sorry."_

"For what?" She mouthed. And House smiled

" She knows." Rachel simply nodded and watched her mom get close to House's lapid and leave a picture for him.

"Here. I want you to have this so you can remember us." He nodded and looked at the picture.

It was a picture of him, Cuddy and Wilson on the night of one medical conference. They loved that picture, and he remembered how mad Cuddy had been at him for screaming with some of the donours.

But hey! What could he do? The guys where jerks!

She stayed there, for a couple minutes, looking straight at him. She then smiled.

"Bye House."

She took Rachel's hand and they started walking away. When they got to a tree, the wind blowed fast, and she could swear she had heard it say, with the same voice as House's.

"_I love you Cuddy" _

_**THE END**_

_A/n: This was a awful ending, but I dont know how to writte sad endings that well. Oh well, hope you liked the fic!_


End file.
